The invention relates to a waste collection device.
It is known that one of the systems currently used to collect waste, particularly municipal waste, provides for containers inserted in pits formed in the road paving and provided with means for moving from a position in which they are retracted into the pit to a position in which they protrude from said pit.
When a container is inserted in the pit, the inlet of the pit is closed by means of a lid which lies above the container and is provided with at least one hollow pillar in which users place the bags of waste, which fall into the underlying container.
Said container is periodically removed from the pit in order to be emptied.
The aim of the present invention is to make devices of the above described type particularly effective.
This aim is achieved by a waste collection device according to the invention, characterized in that it comprises, inside a pit:
a plate for supporting at least one waste container, said plate being provided with means which are adapted to limit its downward motion to a minimum elevation which allows said container to lie fully within said pit;
a monolithic structure, which comprises a base and a lid which are vertically spaced so that when the lid is at the level of the paving that surrounds the pit the base lies at a lower level than the plate that supports the at least one container at the minimum elevation, said base being adapted to make contact with the lower surface of said plate, said lid being provided with at least one pillar for introducing waste, said monolithic structure that comprises the base and the lid being provided with means which are adapted to produce its vertical translatory motion between a lower stroke limit, at which said lid is at the level of the paving that surrounds the pit, and an upper stroke limit, at which the plate that supports the at least one container rested on said base is at said level.